


Maybe, Baby

by CurlyAkemy



Series: The Maybe Series [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Romantic Fluff, Sexy Times, not hook friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyAkemy/pseuds/CurlyAkemy
Summary: This is sort of a sequel to my story “Maybe.” It takes place this season, but before Regina joins Henry in the other land. (And before that lame excuse for a goodbye between Emma and Regina.This is not Hook friendly. Cute little one shot while. Emma finds out she's pregnant. Hook decides she's better off without him. She turns to the one person that has always looked out for her.Hope you enjoy these sexy times between our Sheriff and her Queen. Let me know.





	Maybe, Baby

** Maybe, Baby **

Emma leaned back on the sofa in the mansion’s den, an arm draped over her eyes and a hand on her belly. Her subconscious was expecting to feel a kick at any moment, but her brain reminded her that it was way too early for that. The child growing inside of her had not formed large enough in the past two and a half months to do so.

It was about two months ago that her baby’s father decided to run scared after finding out she was pregnant. The same man that swore his love and fidelity. The same man that had his own history with fatherly abandonment, decided to abandon his own kin. Leaving nothing behind but a bullshit letter of apology.

Rather in Hades or with Nemo, he should have just stayed away from her.

xoxox

_Two Months Earlier…_

None of it made sense to her. Convinced the letter had been fabricated and that maybe Hook had been kidnapped, Emma ran to the harbor as fast as her feet could carry her. She caught Hook just before he walked up the plank to his ship. He pulled away when she tried to reach for him.

Hook didn’t contest the letter. He didn’t fight her anger. He did apologize simply and quietly, almost cold. Pointing to a heavy chest off to the side of the pier, he said the contents would help care for them. Then, before climbing aboard the ship, he told her that she and their unborn child were better off without him.

That last bit did little to comfort her as she sat on the bench by the pier’s edge and cried for what must have been hours. Dusk quickly turned to night and the cold sat in, but she was numb. She felt a presence appear behind her, and saw a wisp of purple smoke flying by. She needn’t turn to see who had come looking for her.

“Emma?” Regina approached.

“I’m pregnant.” She said softly as tears began anew, “I’m pregnant, and he fucking left.”

“That son of a -.” Came a tone of anger.

Emma only nodded in affirmation and began to sob. Regina instantly sat next to her, pulling Emma’s shaking body in her arms, and letting her burrow into her neck to let the tears go. Even in her distress, Regina’s soothing circles on her back and fingers through her hair, helped calm Emma until she had no more to give.

“I’m so sorry, Emma.” Regina cupped her face when she finally moved to sit up, wiping away tears with gloved hands.

“What? No I told you so, or Captain guy-liner jokes?” Emma took the offered tissue from Regina.

“There will be a time and place for me to rub it in later.” Regina told her, making Emma laugh lightly. “Right now is not that time. Not when my friend is hurting. I saw the letter. I went by your house to drop the papers we discussed earlier and your door was wide open.”

Emma laughed humorlessly, “Can you believe I ran here? I could have poof’d here, but I was so thrown off by the damn letter he left that I ran here to try and stop him.”

“Oh, Emma.”

“He said that our child would be better raised by me and my family than a no-good pirate.” Emma stared at her hands.

“Well I to agree at a moment like this.” Regina draped an arm around her shoulders and pulled Emma into her side.

“Then please don’t. Not right now.” Emma moved closer, putting her head on Regina’s shoulder. “God, I wish you and I could just go get drunk right now. Like the last time he disappeared.”

Regina chuckled, resting her cheek on Emma’s head, “Me too, dear. Me too.”

Pointing to a giant chest sitting off the side of the pier where the ship had been docked, Emma huffed. “He left us that. Nothing says understanding than giving a pregnant woman something heavy to lug.”

“What is it?” Regina asked.

“I don’t know. Honestly, I don’t even care.” Emma blew her nose.

“Would you like me to magic it to your house?” Regina offered.

“My house. It was supposed to be _our_ house.” Emma snickered. “I don’t think I want to go back there any time soon.”

Regina sighed squeezing her shoulders. “Well then, you’re coming home with me.”

“What?” Emma sat up.

“Come home with me. With Henry on his grand adventure, I have a giant house to myself. You can sleep in the spare room, and we’ll decide what to do tomorrow or the next, or however long you want. I have homemade ice cream.” Regina sing-song’d as she pushed blonde hair behind Emma’s ear. “What do you say?”

Emma didn’t have to think long, smiling through her drying tears. “You had me at ice cream.”

xoxox

Emma took a deep breath as she looked around the den. In the last couple of months, she had gone from being Regina’s house guest to roommate. She didn’t really have a choice after Regina had magic’d the rest of her belongings to the mansion, but she certainly wasn’t complaining.

As Storybrooke’s Mayor/re-crowned Queen, Regina also took it upon herself to lineup paid maternity leave for Emma when she was ready to stop working. Regina told Emma she planned on opening a daycare center for city employees. Something Emma knew was more for her benefit but still meant a lot to her.

Regina had been doing a lot for her lately. She briefly theorized that Regina was suffering from what psychologists called ‘Empty Nest Syndrome.’ Henry had been off on his realm hopping ventures for about two years now, and that left Regina no one to look after or fuss over. Emma sympathized since her little brother was now a running toddler, and her parents had been a bit busy to spend time with her the way they used to.

She wasn’t going to complain, though. The attention she was receiving from the Queen was heartwarming. Rather it was the hormones or not, Emma found herself crying on occasions when Regina would present her with a gift or a gesture. Like when she bought her a beautiful replica of the glass mobile Snow and David had for her as a baby. Just the sight of the mobile or the thought of it, made her cry.

Earlier today, Emma had gone to her parent’s house for dinner and to tell them about the baby. Regina, of course, was right by her side. Snow had broken down in tears, while David’s face had gone red with rage at Hook’s cowardice. Her parent’s anger was restrained solely for their daughter’s benefit, and they urged Regina to annul the marriage as the town’s mayor. They were clearly impressed when Regina informed them she had already taken care of it.

It took some talking down, but with Regina’s reassurances, the Charmings calmed. She reassured them that Emma was taken care of, and that the pirate was nothing to fret about. With the initial shock faded, they sandwiched Emma between them in excitement for another grandchild.

Emma’s parents offered to gather the rest of her belongings from the old house. Again impressed that Regina had already taken the initiative, and not at all surprised that Emma had moved completely into the mansion. When the women readied to leave, Snow pulled Emma aside to speak to her privately. David shocked Regina by pulling her into a tight hug, looking slightly embarrassed when he released her. They said nothing to each other, but he conveyed a look of sincere gratitude to her, and she nodded in silent understanding.

After leaving the Charmings homestead, the two women walked into the mansion mentally and physically drained. Unwinding in the den until Regina excused herself to go shower. Emma was left on her own to contemplate her existence in the world, and that of her unborn child.

xoxox

Freshly bathed and changed, Regina made her way down the stairs, calling out toward the den, “Emma, I’m going to put the kettle on if you’d like to join me in the kitchen.”

“Be there in a sec. I’m going to go change into my jammies first.” Emma slowly stood and made her way upstairs.

When she returned dressed in warm flannel pajamas, and new house slippers provided by her new roommate, she headed into the kitchen. She caught sight of Regina up on a step stool, seemingly trying to reach far back into a cupboard. Comfortable yoga pants stretched across perfect curves, and Emma found it impossible to swallow the lump in her throat.

“Regina?” Emma said softly, failing not to scare her as she turned and began to fall off the stool.

Quick to move, Emma reached her just in time to catch her. Regina wrapped arms around her neck as they both tried to catch their breaths from the scare. They seemed to shy, each balancing their eyes off and on the other’s lips. Carefully putting her down, Emma stood in Regina’s space with hands on her lycra covered hips.

“You startled me. I didn’t hear you come in.” Regina tucked hair behind her ear nervously and moved to put the stool away.

“I’m Sorry.” Emma moved to sit at the counter.

“Quite alright.” Regina went about pouring the hot chocolate she had prepared for Emma. “So, how do you think things went with your parents?”

“Ugh! About as well as expected. After the bits of anger toward ‘he-who-shall-not-be-mentioned-in-your-house,’ and excitement at being grandparents again… I think they took it well enough.”

Emma took the mug placed in front of her with eyes of a kid with candy. Regina came around to stand next to her, reaching over to spray whipped cream over her cocoa. As Emma began to say something, a small container of cinnamon was placed next to her mug.

Emma said with a dramatic moan. “God, you’re amazing.”

“I know.” Regina smiled widely.

Emma dabbed the whipped cream and licking it off her finger with another moan. Licking whatever cream was left on her lips with her eyes closed, she completely missed the twitch in her Regina’s stance.

Regina walked back to the kettle to fix her tea. “So what did your mother have to say tonight that was so secret?”

Emma opened her eyes only to roll them, “She basically called dibs on the baby shower. I didn’t think you’d mind.”

“Not. At. All.” Regina said amused. “As long as she hosts it at their farm and not here.”

“I figured.” She clinked her mug with Regina’s tea. “I also told her about the mobile you got me. I think some of my hormones might have transferred to her, because it had her in tears a bit.”

“Well than it was worth it.” Regina laughed at the visual that popped in her head. “Do you want a snack with your cocoa? I made your favorite, chocolate chip banana muffins.”

“Good God, woman. You’re going to make me a whale before peanut even starts showing.” Emma leaned back to rub her belly.

“Peanut?” Regina said with raised eyebrows. “Please tell me that’s not the name you’ve picked out, Emma. Surely your parents had something to do with this.”

“No. I just… here.” Emma pulled out a picture from her pocket and handed to Regina. “I went for my first check up this morning. Regina, meet peanut.”

Regina looked down at the ultrasound photo, and sure enough, there was a little peanut shaped form in the middle. Through teary eyes, she looked up and said, “Oh, Emma.”

“I know right.” Emma beamed in excitement.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had an appointment? I would have taken you.”

“I know, but you already do so much for me and peanut. Plus doctor’s visits are usually so boring. Do you really want to be in a room with me while my legs were up on stirrups, and my wahoo’s on display?” She tried not looking up as she was sure her face was red with embarrassment.

“As crass as you make it sound, yes. Of course I would have.” Regina rounded the island to stand in front of her, placing a hand over hers on the counter. “I told you before, Emma. You don’t have to do any of this alone this time. I remember you telling me about being pregnant with Henry. You are never going to be alone like that with… peanut. Not if I can help it.”

Emma turned her hand to hold Regina’s, squeezing it with a smile at hearing her use the baby’s new nickname. “I know. As hard as it is to wrap my head around things lately, I know that you are the one person I can count on.”

“Just me?” Regina arched her eyebrow in jest, making Emma laugh.

“Listen, I love my parents but sometimes their excitement or worry overshadows my own. I end up feeling like I have to take care of them instead of the other way around. But with you…” She smiled sincerely at Regina, squeezing the hand in hers again. “With you I always know you’ll be there to steady me. To make sure I’m not being stupid.”

“As I always have.” Regina joked.

Emma was a little surprised to see tears form in Regina’s eyes. She lifted her free hand to wipe away some of them, and cupped her cheek briefly before dropping her hand. “I promise I’ll bring you with me next time.”

“Good.” Regina took Emma by surprise by leaning in to quickly kiss her on the cheek. She tugged on the hand she held and urged Emma to follow. “Come. I have a surprise for you.”

Emma perked with a grin, “Yeah?”

“Do try to contain yourself.” Regina pulled her out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Henry’s old room. She let Emma enter the dark room first, then turned on the light to show the now emptied room that held only a single object in the middle.

“A crib?” Emma asked as she walked up to take a closer look at the antique looking dark wood. There were twirls and waves of indentations that showed someone had hand crafted it. “It’s beautiful, Regina.”

“It was Henry’s.” Regina said softly.

Emma’s eyes shot to hers then back to the crib, tears instantly coming forth, and Regina moved to stand next to her.

“I had Marco make some repairs and updates. He also gave it a new stain and polish. All from baby safe materials, of course. I made certain.” She said as she ran a finger along its railing. “I think it came out pretty well.”

“Pretty well? Regina it’s amazing. I can’t believe you did this.” Emma looked around the room. “You emptied out Henry’s old room just to showcase the crib?”

“Not exactly.” Regina shuffled her feet nervously, and uncharacteristically avoided Emma’s gaze. “I was thinking that when our son eventually makes his way home after being wayward to his heart’s content, he can stay in the garage for all I care.”

“Regina,” Emma drew out her name.

They were both sore that their son had been gone for so long. Two years and they had only heard from him once through the mermaid chain. All of who seemed to be smitten with his inherited Charming flare from the way they gushed on about him.

“Alright fine.” Regina straightened, but crossed her arms. “He can stay in the guestroom downstairs.”

Emma laughed as she moved to rub Regina’s back reassuringly. Watching her brief anger morph into visible nerves as she played with her nails.

“Anyway, I thought that maybe with some cleaning and a fresh coat of paint, we could make this room into a nursery.”

Emma’s mouth opened but no words came out. She walked around the crib, looking around the room and making Regina’s nerves more visible.

“I’m sorry. It was awfully presumptuous of me.” Regina began to back-peddle. “You can have the crib either way. I can have Marco move it anywhere you want. I think Henry would agree that you should have it, though.”

Emma reached her side again and stopped her words with a hand to her cheek. “Regina.”

The uncharacteristically shy woman placed her hand over Emma’s on her face, “Honestly, Emma. It’s alright. I can have it moved anywhere you’d like. I–“

Regina’s words were cut off suddenly by lips pressing against her own. Her body relaxed against Emma as their arms wrapped around each other. They never deepened their kisses, but continued with small lingering exchanges. Emma pulled away first, but only far enough to lean their foreheads against each other.

“You kissed me.” Regina stated simply, licking the remnants of the lips that had touched hers.

“I did.” Emma pecked her lips again. “Do you remember our girls night out a couple of years ago? The night my mom got drunk with a group of Vikings and ended up passed out with her legs propped up on them.”

Regina pulled back, laughing heartily, “You mean the night she ratted them out for not paying, then got into a knife throwing contest with them wearing one of their Viking helmet? How could I forget?”

“You did print out the pictures from that night, and got them framed for her birthday.” Emma chuckled, then bit her lip nervously, “Do you remember our conversation that night?”

Regina knew instantly what she was referring to. She took a tentative half-step back, not pulling away completely, and still with her arms wrapped around Emma’s waist. “You mean the first time we kissed after talking about our uh… maybe?”

Emma nodded with a dimpled smile, “Yeah. Our maybe. We said that if both of us were single and we weren’t on the rebound, that maybe we could try being together. You and me.”

“Hook’s only been gone a couple of months, Emma.” Regina started.

“Hook didn’t leave on vacation and not return. He didn’t die defending me like Robin did for you. He left me when I was most vulnerable. He left me with nothing but a baby on the way and a trunk filled with some gold and random crap.” Emma took Regina’s hands in hers.

“Probable more eye make-up and scurvy medication.” Regina snarled out of habit, then quietly apologized for interrupting. “Sorry.”

Emma couldn’t help but laugh. She reached up to cup Regina’s face gently between her hands and continued. “You, Regina. You have been there for me from the get go. We’ve woven ourselves into each other’s lives over the years. I wasn’t kidding that night at the bar, and I’m not kidding now when I tell you that you are my best friend.”

Regina dropped her head and squeezing her eyes close. “You’re mine too. I just didn’t… I didn’t think we could ever be more.”

“I want more.” Emma lifted Regina’s face back, making her meet her eyes. “I am not on the rebound. Yes, I’m hormonal as hell right now, but that doesn’t deter the fact that I’m in love with you.”

Regina released a tearful sigh with a smile. Her eyes moving quickly over Emma’s features and back to her eyes.

Emma leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. “I don’t want to pressure you into anything-.”

“Pressure me?” Regina pulled back, “Emma, you’re the last person in this realm or the next that has ever pressured me. You always let me make up my mind. You always give me the chance to pull back. I have never felt pressured by you… I love you too, Emma. More than I ever thought possible given how annoying you can be.”

Emma laughed but pulled her in for another kiss telling her to “Shut up.”

These kisses filled with more passion than before. Regina’s hands buried themselves into blonde tresses, and Emma’s hands slid down her sides to her hips. Their tongues danced against each other as Emma effortlessly picked her up off her feet with a hug.

“Emma, can we-?” Regina’s words turned into a moan as lips and teeth traveling down her neck. “I want to…”

“Yes.” Emma pulled back, “Whatever you were going to say, God yes.”

Regina laughed and felt Emma’s hands slide around her hips to her ass and down to the back of her thighs. Emma was about to pick her up to wrap her legs around her waist, when Regina suddenly pushed her away.

“What the-?”

“You are not lifting me Emma Swan. You are pregnant and will not be doing any heavy lifting.” Regina held a hand out toward her to keep Emma at arms-length.

“Regina you are not heavy lifting, and I am plenty strong enough to lift you and not hurt peanut.” Emma lifted her top to flex her abs at Regina. Making the brunette actually swoon, gripping the doorway.

“Put those away.” Regina said half-heartily, motioning to Emma’s stomach and running a hand through her hair to compose herself.

“No.” Emma said teasing her, pulling her pajama top off. Her nipples hard at attention under her sports bra. She began toward Regina, slowly walking her backwards down the hall. Emma gave a wicked smirk at Regina’s obvious unbalance, loving the effect her body was having on her.

Emma paused in the hallway, “Stop me now if I’m going too fast, but I’ve wanted you for a very long time. I know what I feel for you. But if you’re not sure, or if you want to go slow-.”

Regina’s eyes had been glued to hard abs that held a small two month old bump. When she did finally look up, she was instantly back in Emma’s arms, kissing her deeply. Emma moved quickly to unceremoniously pull Regina’s top off, pouting adorably at seeing a bra obstacle in her way. Regina brought her hand to the middle of her breasts, and with a snap of her fingers, the cups separated.

“I love front clasps.” Emma reached up to gently move the straps down Regina’s arms, taking a moment to kiss each shoulder.

The bra fell to the floor as Emma began kissing her way down Regina’s chest, but the seductress began to walk backwards again toward her room. Beckoning Emma to follow her with a curl of her finger and an enticing smile.

“I don’t feel like taking you in my hallway, dear. Maybe another time, though. Come with me.” Regina headed down to her room, Emma fast on her heals.

The remaining clothes were stripped off of at a gentle pace, followed with lingering kisses over every piece of exposed flesh. They moved to lay side by side on Regina’s large bed, allowing for a slowness to caress naked hips, backs and thighs. Emma was the first to push Regina onto her back and lower her mouth to chocolate colored tipped breasts. Enjoying the feel of Regina’s hands in her hair and over her shoulders, as she nibbled and sucked on perfect mounds.

Emma traveled further down Regina’s body, licking and nipping at smooth olive skin. Stopping to bite down on the spot where thigh met hip, making the body under her arch off the bed. She took Regina’s legs and wrapped them around her hips, moving back over her to kiss her as she pushed her hips against Regina’s center.

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s head, urging the lips attaching her neck and shoulders. Emma’s hands moved over her breasts and squeezed as she continued to grind against her. One of those hands slid down across a tanned stomach directly to the part of Regina’s body that was desperate for attention.

“God, baby. You are so wet for me.” Emma moaned when her fingers met with a wetness that matched her own.

“Please...” Regina pulled her head back to look at her.

Emma kissed her gently and slowly entered her, capturing a moan with a deep kiss. Regina arched against the fingers now gliding in and out of her. When Emma’s thumb began slowly strumming her clit in tandem with her thrusts, and her mouth covered Regina’s nipples, their bodies bowed harder.

“Yes!” Regina screamed as she lifted her hands to the headboard and held on.

Suddenly feeling Emma’s body move off of her and down the bed. Regina opened eyes she hadn’t realize were closed, just in time to see Emma flash her a dimpled mischievous smile. Taking Regina’s leg with her free hand and throwing it over her shoulder, she wasted no time taking the clit she had been teasing into her mouth.

It took a turn and curl of the fingers inside of her, and an almost vibrating sensation from the tongue on her clit, to send Regina over the edge. Her thighs squeezing tightly together, trapping the head between them. Emma couldn’t help but laugh at being viced between Regina’s legs as she came undone. Waiting patiently to be released so that she could crawl back up the beautiful body hyperventilating under her.

“Are you alright there?” Emma asked trying to hide the amusement at rendering Regina silent, when she finally joined her side.

“I do believe we’ve found something you excel in, Miss Swan.” Regina laughed, moving to her side to face her.

“Well, shucks.” Emma laughed bringing Regina in for a kiss. “You know, you haven’t called me Miss Swan in a long time. I forgot how much it turns me on.”

Regina arched her eyebrow, “Really?”

Emma wrapped an arm around Regina, laying back and tucking her into her side. Regina waved her hand and they were covered in a sheet.

“When we first met, every time you said it there was a tone or a raspiness to your voice that sent shivers down my spine. It was equal parts condescending and alluring.” Emma kissed her forehead.

Regina laughed, “And you dear, were equal parts annoying, infuriating and tantalizingly sexy.” Regina trailed a finger down Emma’s torso, letting it reach below her belly button before bringing it back up. “However, in your tight jeans and tank tops, I hardly ever heard a word you said.”

Emma laughed, “Is that why you always just came back with a generic snarky remark? You weren’t actually critiquing my thoughts, you didn’t hear a word I said because you were checking out my ass or chest.”

“Not all the time.” Regina brought herself up onto her elbow. She reached over to Emma’s arm and squeezed the tight muscle there. “These seemed to also turn my mind to mush.”

“My arms?” Emma joking flexed her arm. “Yeah the guns seem to have that effect.”

Regina hummed in agreement. “It reminds me of the first time I saw your legs. In nothing but red panties and a tank top, no less. I hated you so much back then, but oh how I wanted those legs wrapped around my head.”

Emma’s amused smirk dropped into a look of pure arousal. Swallowing hard, she took the arm under Regina and brought her over on top of her. Regina smiled into their kisses as Emma’s obvious arousal had her body humming.

“Want to make my dreams come true, Miss Swan?” Regina deepened her voice on purpose, receiving the desired effect as she sucked Emma’s ear into her mouth.

Emma ran her hands hard up and down Regina’s sides and hips. “I don’t know. Part of me wants you in my mouth again.”

Regina tapped a finger on Emma’s lips, “Uh-huh. My turn, dear.”

Emma wanted to whine, but suddenly found herself flipped over onto Regina. “Now we’re talking.”

Regina stopped Emma from moving down her body, “Nope. Other direction.”

They smiled wickedly at each other, catching on to Regina’s meaning. It took Emma a while to get into position, as every inch that passed Regina’s lips seemed to be held in place to kiss and tease. By the time she kneeled by the headboard, her lower body was moving in anticipation. Arms wrapped around Emma’s thighs and her pussy was lowered onto an eagerly awaiting mouth.

“Holy Shit!” Emma screamed, griping the headboard for balance and following the movements against her.

Regina trailed her hands up and down Emma’s strong back. Noticing in delight as the body above her shivered impossibly more when she scratched down the middle. The taste and the sounds of the body riding her face had her own body responding in tandem.

She lowered herself more on the bed so that Emma would have to arch forward. Taking her right hand and bringing it to tease the opening above her mouth. She moved her tongue back up to Emma’s clit and entered her in one quick thrust. She let Emma take charge of their movements for a while until she heard her nearing her climax. Regina quickened her movements, reaching up with her other hand to pinch Emma’s nipples, making her scream her release.

xoxoxoxo

Hours later, the two were soaking in a nice warm tub filled with bubbles, and candles lit around the room. Emma was sitting between Regina’s legs, leaning against her.

“I still can’t believe we’re here.” Emma said as she played with Regina’s hand from the arm wrapped around her shoulder.

“In the bath?” Regina chuckled and kissed her shoulder.

“No.” Emma laughed, kissing Regina’s knuckle. “You and me. Together.”

“Finally?” Regina wrapped both arms around her this time. “I know what you mean, dear. But we won’t be alone for long.”

Emma covered the hand that had slid down to her stomach with her own. “Nope. Peanut will be here soon and we’ll be back to three again.”

Regina was about to respond when the two women heard the front door open downstairs.

“What the hell?” Emma got out of the tub, followed quickly by Regina. The two wrapping robes around themselves and walking out of the room to the top of the landing.

“Who’s there!?” Regina called out.

A figure walked out of the kitchen to the bottom of the stairs with a giant smile on his face.

“Hi Moms.” Henry called out in a deeper voice than they were used to. “I’m home.”


End file.
